Assassino di Fiamma
by redheadedflamer
Summary: Axel is assigned to do some recon at an entirely new world and runs into an assassin along the way.


_This is just chapter one, expect more coming soon! _

_Hope you enjoy it! _

* * *

"Today Axel, you're being sent to an entirely new world." The blue haired leader hissed at his coworker.

"Oh, what do I owe the honor, Saix?" The red haired Axel returned with a smirk. "Hoping I don't come back?"

"One can only hope." Saix agreed. "Anyway, we're sending you to a place that has recently been swarmed with heartless and we want you to do recon before we send in Roxas or Xion."

"In other words you're sending in me so it's safe for the important twerps." Axel hissed.

"Basically." The amber-eyed organization member chuckled. "Now get to it."

"Aye-aye captain." The green eyed man saluted in a derogatory manner while sticking out his tongue, and without another word summoned the dark portal to step into the unknown world his mission was assigned to.

Axel stepped into this foreign land and took a deep breath in of the fresh air. The breeze whisped through his spikey red hair and rustled something on his outfit that was unfamiliar to him. Looking down, he noticed his black leather organization jacket had been replaced with an entirely new outfit. His new adornments were old fashioned, using silk and leather rather than normal cloth. He also noticed that he had a cape over his right shoulder and a hood that hung so low that it covered his eyes from sight from onlookers. He had an enormous belt around his waist that displayed a likeness of his chakrams shaped into some strange symbol. Axel ran his long fingers over the cool metal's surface and examined its elaborate design.

_This must be a clue as to what this world is. _Axel thought.

Although his outfit was new, it still highlighted the man's personal style, being colored mostly black with streaks of red and orange at the fabric's edges, making it look as if it were flame encrusted. Axel could almost hear his blue headed comrade sneer "once a hothead, always a hothead."

The most curious aspect of his new getup was the sharp blades attached to both wrists. Axel flexed his wrists backward and the sharp blades came shooting out of their holsters, ready to be used and nearly taking off his ring fingers in the process.

"Holy shit" Axel gasped, "better be careful of these."

He snapped his wrists back into their upright position, and the blades returned back to their hiding place in the sheath embedded in the armor on his forearms.

"I've wasted enough time," the redhead grunted, picking his head up. "Let's get this over with."

The tall nobody took his first steps away from the portal and observed his new environment. This world was obviously set in a time before the one Axel had been living in. There was no electricity, cars or anything modern. The town's architecture was mostly comprised of stone work and his steps echoed as the cobblestones made contact with his black knee length boots. He passed by a merchant on one of the streets, and Axel listened into their conversation, as to try to get insight on where the hell he was. After a few seconds, he realized that he couldn't understand a word being spoken. They weren't speaking English, but rather something that sounded completely foreign to him.

"Fuck." Axel groaned. "How the hell am I supposed to figure out where the heartless are now?"

No sooner than the words left his mouth, a large heartless appeared in front of him. Axel smirked, the thrill of an oncoming battle rushing through his veins. With a flick of his wrists, his shakrams dutifully appeared in his hands, ready to obey his every command. He twirled the silver and red weapon in his hand and taunted the heartless.

"Are you ready big boy? I don't think you can handle my awesome."

With a slight jump, Axel raced towards the heartless. But, before he could even attack, the heartless was defeated and disappeared.

"Man, what a buzzkill." Axel sighed in disappointment.

"Take that you _figlio de puttana_." A man with a heavy accent exclaimed as he sheathed his blades.

_Woah. _Axel thought. _He has blades like me._

Axel scanned this unfamiliar man from head to toe. He was dressed similarly to the organization member, although there were several differences. This man seemed no older than 19, and was dressed in white with red accents. A white hood covered his eyes, but there was a clearly visible scar on the right side of his lips. The man was more heavily armed than himself, and his belt buckle had a similar symbol as to what Axel was wearing. The man began to walk away and Axel ran to stop him.

"Hey ass! That was _my_ kill." Axel yelled, grabbing the man's shoulder.

The young man turned around and said in a heavy accent, "Excusa me, do you know who you're talking to?"

"Not a clue. Do you have any idea who _you're _talking to?" Axel snapped.

"I'm Ezio Auditore da Firenze and who might you be?" Ezio eyed Axel's outfit and raised an eyebrow. "You don't look like you're from around here." He reached out and stroked the symbol on Axel's belt. "But you're one of us."

Axel reached out and grabbed Ezio by the wrist and pulled his fingers off his belt.

"I'm Axel, yes I'm not from around here and what do you mean I'm one of you?"

Ezio raised an eyebrow and pointed to the redhead's belt. "Are you not an assassin? You have the brotherhood's seal."

"Am I what?" Axel said in surprise. _Did he just say assassin? Nah, I must've misheard. Couldn't be._

* * *

_Let me know what you thought!_


End file.
